Snow Keeps Falling Down
by xBowiegirlx
Summary: It's snowing and Sarah Williams is wondering what the day will bring her, but nothing prepares her for who she finds laying injured in the snow outside her apartment! J&S (Rating may change with later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

AN: So I've been cleaning up some files on my computer and came across this story I wrote when I was bored one day! I thought I would upload the first chapter and see what you guys think :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth. All rights go to the Jim Henson company. **

**Chapter 1**

The heat from the late August sun hit Sarah's face as she enjoyed Karen's sun lounger just beside the pool. It wasn't often that they had days like this; but today was living up to being the best this summer. Toby was enjoying the pool, jumping in and out of the water; splashing around in a carefree way that she hadn't seen for years. Karen was sat at the balcony sipping on a glass of wine and chatting to Robert, who finally had a day off from work and was cooking up some burgers on the barbecue. The music player was blaring her favorite 80s cassette and for once nobody was complaining about it.

She smiled and took in a deep breath. The smell of freshly cut grass mixed with the smell of the barbecue and the chlorine from the pool was especially making her feel happy. She felt something warm lick her ankle and she jerked up in surprise.

"Oh, Merlin!" She laughed and gently pushed the scruffy old sheep dog away with her foot. He didn't seem to mind and made his way to a shady spot in the garden.

"Sarah! Come on, you're missing out on all the fun!"

Toby shouted before he jumped in the pool again, some of the water splashing onto the pavement next to her but not quite reaching her.

"And face getting completely soaked by you? No way."

He pouted and then a grin spread across his face as he swam to the edge of the pool and looked at his sister who was wearing a bright yellow bikini and sunglasses. She frowned and took off her glasses; squinting slightly as her eyes adjusted to the new light. She noticed a mischievous look on her brother's face

"If you even think about soaking me anymore than you already have I swear to god-"

Just then he splashed her toughly, his wicked laughter filling the air as his sister screamed. She jumped up from her seat

"Oh, you're going to pay for that"

"Oh, I'm so scared!" he squealed sarcastically but then quickly ducked under the water as Sarah leaned over the pool and went to splash him. He re-emerged at the other side of the pool, laughing to himself as he saw his soaking wet sister

"If you had only got in the pool with me and not been such a boring-"

Just then Sarah jumped into the pool, the water completely covering him and taking his breath away.

Karen shook her head and called out "Honestly, eighteen and five and yet you both still act like you're two!"

Robert smiled and said softly "It's good to see them having a good time." Karen agreed until she noticed her sun lounger was soaking wet.

"That's the last time you use my lounger, Sarah!" she said as she took off the sodden wet cushions and folded the chair up again

"Uh… his fault" she pointed to Toby but Toby pulled an innocent face. Karen wasn't fooled so easily and she rolled her eyes at them both. "Right, well food is done so I suggest you both get out of that pool and eat before it goes cold."

"Food! Mmm!" Toby quickly got out of the pool rushing over to the balcony leaving a trail of water behind him. Sarah shook her head and got out the pool as well, following after him.

She sighed and opened her eyes as the memory faded and she looked out the window at the snowy street and for a moment she wished it was summer again and that she was still living at home with her Dad, Karen and Toby. She used to love snowy days when she lived with them. She and Toby would rush breakfast and then build snowmen or have snowball fights in the yard while Karen would bake cookies and her Dad would light a fire and they'd all sit by the TV and watch a movie. She longed for the simple days again. She missed them.

She got up, stretching and yawning. No point in sulking about it now though. She couldn't change what had happened. At least now she was on speaking terms with Karen again. She swallowed hard as she thought back to the day when her Stepmother had sat her down in the lounge and told her that 'maybe' it was time she moved out.

_"__You're nineteen now, Sarah. We just think it'll be better for you to move out. You know, you are old enough to get married and yet I've never seen you with a guy for longer than a week! And when did you last have a relationship anyway?" _

_Karen's words had hurt her. It wasn't her fault that she didn't like any of the boys that had tried to date her. They were simply just too boring for her. That's when she had snapped._

_"__You just want me out of here don't you?! So you can finally have Daddy all to yourself!" _

_"__No, Sarah, it's not that, I just think you are too distracted living here… you don't have your own space and maybe that's what you need… besides, Toby needs a bigger room. He's been in Roberts study since we was two and I'm sick of seeing your Fathers paper work scattered all over the place." _

_"__Oh, I knew it would be something like that! Admit it; you just want me out of here! You always have because you hate Mom!"_

_Karen's jaw tightened then_

_ "__Your Mother was a selfish bitch who left her seven year old daughter and husband to be act in some cheap horror movie!" _

_"__My Mom was an artist!" she cried out, angry tears streaming down her cheeks._

_"__Your Mother was a whore who fucked her way to stardom!" _

_And that was it. Sarah had never been physically violent with anyone before but she had landed Karen quite a punch in the jaw. That evening Robert entered Sarah's room. She was curled up on the bed crying into her pillow._

_"__I'm not going to say much, Sarah. Quite frankly I don't really have anything to say about what happened. Karen was wrong to say what she said, but you were worse for physically hurting the woman who brought you up. I know you don't always see eye to eye but she did her best to look after you. I'm just…shocked at how you've acted. I'd have never expected it from you, Sarah" _

_His voice was low and filled with disappointment. _

_"__And… she isn't wrong about your Mother. She left us. Don't forget that…"_

_Sarah closed her eyes as another tear fell onto her floral pillowcase_

_"__You always told me Mom left to follow her dreams…"_

_Robert sighed heavily and rang his hands together_

_"__She did… and she broke two hearts in the process. You were seven years old Sarah and she just left you… and me."_

_He looked down at his hands and she could see the tears in his eyes, threatening to spill over._

_"__Daddy…"_

_"__No, Sarah… let me finish what I have to say…" He looked up at her then, brown eyes meeting green. "I've found you an apartment. Karen is right. You need your own space… You've long outgrown this room" He looked around the childish room that was still filled with her toys and games from her childhood._

_"__You're a woman now. And it's time to grow up. The apartment I've found is only ten or so minutes away. You'll be able to come over whenever you want. You know they will always be a place for you here." _

_He gently reached over to take her hand in his._

_"__I'll make sure you have everything you need. You can even take Merlin with you. Karen never really enjoyed having a dog around anyway-"_

_"__Karen never liked having anything around from our life before she came into it" she choked out bitterly._

_"__She wanted a fresh start, Sarah. You can't blame her for wanting that."_

_"__Daddy, she took down everything that we had before her! Our furniture got replaced; all the pictures of us with Mom disappeared over night!" _

_He was silent for a moment and then he sighed again _

_"__I know it was hard for you Sarah. But my heart was broken and Karen fixed it again. She gave me a fresh start and a baby boy… I know how hard it was and has been for you and I have noticed how much you tried to change that one evening after we went out. Don't think I didn't notice how much better you were with Toby after that night"_

_He gave her hand a gentle squeeze._

_"__Tomorrow we'll go and check out that apartment, okay? I think this will do you good in the long run. It'll be better for all of us…" When she said nothing he leaned down and kissed her forehead_

_"__Please try and think about what you did tonight, though. I'm still very upset with the way you acted. That is not the little girl I brought up." _

Three years had passed since that night and Sarah had settled into her apartment after awhile. Merlin had moved in with her too but sadly the shabby sheep dog had passed away last year. She still missed him every day and she found herself extremely lonely without him.

Her stomach growled and she decided she'd spent enough time thinking about the past this morning. She grabbed her robe and put it on, wrapping it around her. It was cold and she needed to put the heating on before she froze. After sliding into her slippers she descended the stairs and walked into the tiny kitchen. The strong scent of freshly brewed coffee hit her nostrils and she mentally thanked however invented the timer on the coffee machine.

She poured herself a mug and then went into her lounge, adjusting the thermostat before she sat down on her couch. She drank her coffee and watched some TV while she waited for the house to warm up a bit. She was half way through a silly morning cartoon when she heard a bit of a commotion outside. Furrowing her brow she got up and peered out the window. Nothing to be seen except for the snow which was now coming down much faster than before. She shrugged and went back to watch the rest of her cartoon.

About a hour passed and the house was finally warm and toasty. Sarah had showered and was now getting dress. She pulled on a pair of her favorite jeans, a long sleeved dark forest green top which had a couple of small buttons at the top, and then put on her warmest jumper she could find.

She wasn't sure what she was going to do today. She had planned to go shopping; she was in desperate need of groceries. But the snow was a little too rough to drive in right now. She'd have to make do with whatever leftovers she had from last night's Chinese. At least she had plenty of coffee.

Her thoughts were interrupted by another noise coming from outside. '_It's probably just some snow falling off the roof or something'_ she thought to herself but just as she was about to forget it again she heard voices. Raised voices. Curiosity got the better of her again and she looked out the window again. Through the snow she could just make out three or four guys shouting and kicking something on the floor. She bit her lip trying to see what they were kicking. or in this case who. She gasped when she realized and quickly rushed down the stairs, grabbed her keys before rushing out her front door. Not bothering to grab a coat. She got in the lift rather than taking the stairs. She lived on the top floor so taking the stairs would take far too long. She chewed on her lip anxiously while she waited. Once the elevator doors opened she rushed out into the hall towards the door. She swung the door open, the cold hitting her suddenly made her wish she'd brought a coat but that thought quickly faded when she heard a weak cry in the wind that was followed by laughter and some rather horrible homophobic words.

Rage filled her and she clenched her hands into fits; the wish for a coat long forgotten as she stormed over to the three men who were still kicking whoever lay on the snow cover ground.

"Hey!" she shouted as she approached them. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

One of the guys turned around and laughed "Come on lads, we can take her on."

Another one laughed but the third shook his head

"Fuck that! I'm done. Let's go, I'm cold as fuck anyway."

They all agreed and started walking away but they made sure to kick the person once more before leaving. Sarah was pissed she didn't make it over in time to catch the men and she called after them as she approached the body "Cowards!"

She wasn't sure what she would have done if they had stayed though. She wasn't that strong and there was no way she could take on three grown men.

She swallowed as she looked down at the ground. The snow was red with blood from the beating this poor unfortunate person had endured. She knelt down beside the body

"Oh, my god, are you okay? Don't worry I'm here you're going to be alright," she gently turned the body over and the colour in her face drained. There laying in the snow, covered in blood was none other than the Goblin King...

**End of chapter 1! What do you guys think? I currently have about three short chapters of this to post if you'd like to find out what happens next :) If not, that's fine too! As I was saying before, I wrote this at the beginning of the summer when I was bored one day! Haha. Please don't forget to review! I friggin' love me a review :D **

**Also the name of this story comes from the song "Don't you forget about me" by Simple Minds. I just changed it from 'Rain' to 'Snow' hahahaa... okay... I'm rambling... BYE 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Ahhh! I never expected people to enjoy this story as have as you guys seem to be! it just goes to show that it is always worth posting your stories even if you think others won't enjoy them. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I hope this next chapter isn't a disappointment to you all! Please do leave a comment once you have finished reading, I'm a bit of a review addict! the more I get, the quicker I will update *cheeky grin* ENJOY!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Labyrinth, unfortunately. All rights go to the Jim Henson company.

Chapter two

First, an uncomfortable feeling filled her stomach. How was he here? Why was he here?

She took a steadying breath and decided that all of this could wait. Right now she had to get him into the warm, she just wasn't sure how. She chewed on her lip as panic started to kick in. looking down at the bloody face of the Goblin King as his eyes fluttered and then opened slightly. She swallowed hard; Seeing him like this felt so wrong. He normally had such power and yet he seemed so powerless right now, and so vulnerable lying in the snow which was covered in his blood.

"Jareth…" she had never said his name aloud before and it sent a strange tingling sensation down her spine. He didn't answer, but his eyes met hers for a moment before they fluttered closed again

"Don't worry… I'm going to call an ambulance," she whispered

"No…" His voice was weak but she could detect the panic in it.

"But you need a Doctor, you're badly hurt…" She tried to keep her voice even but the cold was making her teeth chatter.

"You don't… understand…" he coughed weakly and Sarah noticed some blood trickle from the side of his mouth.

"You're right, I don't understand! You need help!" she sounded desperate now, a pleading tone in her voice like he had heard when he had first taken Toby.

"Sarah… if I go to a hospital it will kill me… I'm Fae, your medicine will kill me… the iron…" He coughed again and Sarah noticed he was shaking violently.

"Then what do I do?" tears filled her eyes as she gazed down at him hopelessly.

"Help me up… please… I need to get w-warm"

She nodded and reached out a hand to him which he took and with an effort, she pulled him up. He groaned in pain as he got to his feet; almost falling until Sarah pulled him close to steady him. He leaned his full weight on her to stop himself from falling.

It felt like forever but they very slowly made it into the building; Jareth was struggling more now, his breathing was heavy and his eyes kept closing.

"Don't pass out on me, Goblin King. I can't lift you…"

He didn't answer.

She pressed the button for the elevator and it opened a few moments later. Jareth shook his head and tried to talk but Sarah didn't take any notice of his mumbling and protests and pulled him into the elevator with her. The doors closed and Sarah pressed for the third floor, still supporting the full weight of the Goblin King but not for much longer as he suddenly collapsed to the floor, blood pouring from his nose.

Sarah gasped and knelt beside him. "Oh my god!"

"Iron…" was all he managed before he passed out, his head falling forward

_Shit!_

Why was she so stupid? He had just told her he couldn't be near iron! But then again it's not like she could take carrying him up all those flights of stairs and she knew he couldn't have walked up to them either.

The elevator door opened and Sarah had no choice but to pull Jareth along the floor. Thank god he wasn't too heavy!

She carefully leaned him up against the wall as she shakily pulled the keys from her pocket and unlocked the door to her apartment.

Once open she pulled him in and closed the door behind her before someone could catch her. It would look liked she'd murdered him!

Mismatched eyes opened slowly a couple of hours later.

Something cold was gently being pressed against his forehead. He struggled to focus, his head was swimming and his stomach felt sore.

He closed his eyes again tightly before opening them once more, this time his vision cleared and he saw Sarah gazing at him with a worried expression on her face.

"I was beginning to worry you weren't going to wake up..."

Her voice was soft and it made his heart pound in his chest to know she was talking to him with such softness and concern.

He took in his surroundings. Dark plumb colored walls, family photos, a vanity with a couple of bottles of perfume and what he could only assume was makeup. A shelf with a few books, and a statue… _a very familiar statue. _He looked down and realized he was on her bed which was covered with the floral bed sheets. The mattress was harder than his back at the castle but at least he wasn't lying on the ground in the snow anymore.

"How on earth did I get here?" he said weakly after being quiet for almost five minutes.

"Don't ask"

Even in his weakened state, he managed to smirk at her response.

"Let's just say you may be a bit bruised tomorrow,"

"I'll be bruised tomorrow anyway..."

Sarah put the flannel she had been using to wipe his brow into the bowl of water that she had on her lap.

"I have… a lot of questions, but they can wait for now. But I do expect you to answer them,"

He nodded "You deserve an explanation… Later, as you said."

"How do you feel?"

"Like hell"

"I'm not surprised… those guys- I've never seen anything like that before…"

"I have been through much worse." He muttered before his head throbbed suddenly and he cursed in a language Sarah didn't recognize.

"Here…" She put a glass of water into his hands which he noticed were un-gloved. He would have to ask her about that later. He took the glass with his shaking hands and lifted it to his lips, draining the contents in seconds.

"I'm confused… if you've been through worse then how did three men manage to do this to you?"

"I thought we agreed to no questions until my head stopped pounding like the gods of thunder?" his tone came out sounding a little more irritable than he had meant it to, but Sarah just nodded

"Right. Sorry."

He took a moment to admire her.

She looked the same, only more mature than before and more beautiful he admitted to himself. Her hair was longer too - dark and shiny. His eyes raked down her body and he found he approved very much of how it was curved in all the right places.

"Don't be a pervert."

Her words shocked him for a moment until he realized he'd been caught staring at her boobs.

"Let a man enjoy his view when he was once so close to death."

She rolled her eyes then "I don't see how that makes it ok for you to stare at my cleavage?"

"Don't you? What a pity."

She took the glass from him and put it on the bedside table.

"Are you still in pain?"

"Yes"

"I've got some pills… they will help but I didn't know if you could have them or not. I didn't want to poison you… Believe it or not,"

He chuckled and immediately regretted it as his head throbbed again, this time it was more painful than before.

"Read the back of it, if you can?"

"Of course I can read, Sarah!" he snapped irritably

"I know you can read, smart ass. I mean check the ingredients. You'll know what you can and can't have, right?"

"Hmm… probably" He took the box from her and read through the ingredients. "I don't recognize any of these things… in my world, we use herbs and flowers for aches and pains."

"Oh, so like homeopathic medicine?"

"I don't know what that is either"

"Herbs and flowers to cure aches and pains" She smirked and then took the box of pills from his hands

"I don't see why you couldn't try this..."

He nodded "I trust you not to kill me."

"Well I did just save your life"

"Indeed…"

She popped two pills out from the plastic box and passed them to him. "Swallow them with water." She passed him another glass and watched as he put both pills in his mouth and washed them down with the freshwater she had given him.

"Thank you." He said before covering his yawn with his hand.

"Try and sleep… it'll do you good…"

"Hmm…" his eyes closed and seconds later his breathing had evened out.

Sarah sighed and pulled a blanket over the otherworldly creature that lay on her bed. She wasn't sure what she was expecting to happen today but it certainly wasn't this.

She heard the phone ring in the next room and quickly rushed to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Sarah! It's snowing!" the voice of her eight-year-old brother shouted at the other end of the phone. She smiled to herself

"Yeah, kiddo! I guess that means no school today?"

"Yeah, it does! This means I get to play in the snow" she noticed how his voice sounded sad at that last sentence.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly

"I just wish you still lived here so we could play in the snow together and Mom could make cookies for us…"

She smiled sadly "I know… maybe I'll come over in a few days when the snow has settled a bit"

"But the snow is the fun part"

"But you know it's too dangerous to drive in, Tobes,"

"Ugh! I know, That's why I wish you still lived at home! This sucks!"

"I've not lived at home for three years, Toby. When will you be ok with it?" she wasn't sure if she was asking Toby or herself

"Not ever. Not until you come home"

She laughed softly

"I miss you too. I promise I'll come and see you soon. You still owe me a board game day anyway,"

"Yeah, maybe when you come home we can play chess again!"

"Aren't you tired of me kicking your ass in that game?"

"Hey! I kicked your ass last time!"

Sarah laughed. She could hear Karen in the background scolding him for his language.

"I better go, Toby. We'll see each other soon, okay?"

"Promise?"

"I promise. Love you."

"Love you too." She hung up and sighed, running a hand through her hair before going back into her bedroom. Jareth was still asleep. He looked pale and Sarah noticed he was still trembling. He couldn't still be cold? She had already turned the heating up and he had a blanket over him.

Deciding he probably was still cold she covered him over with yet another blanket.

_'__What were you doing here, Jareth…'_

**AN: **What did you guys think of this chapter? I actually got inspired by Thomas Jerome Newton in "The Man Who Fell To Earth" when Mary-Lou has to take Tommy in the elevator and his nose starts to bleed. I know it's a bit of an odd thing to be inspired by but there it is! Thanks for reading! don't forget to review :)


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:****A massive thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favorited! I never expected anyone to really enjoy this story, so it's extremely pleasing to me that you guys are liking it so far! I'm currently working on four stories! So if you'd like to check them out as well, that would be wonderful! Don't forget to review! your reviews inspire me to write more! **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth. All rights to the Jim Henson Company.**

**Chapter Three**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When Jareth next woke up he could just make out the scent coffee and food coming from the kitchen. His stomach grumbled and he sighed. He couldn't eat even if he was hungry. Sarah probably didn't have anything that would be okay for him. Most foods were cooked in metal saucepans.

He heard a clatter and Sarah mumbling '_god damn it' _under her breath before she peered around the corner.

"I thought you might be awake now. You've pretty much slept all day…"

He looked over at the clock on the wall.

_8:00 pm_

"Thank you for letting me rest. It's vital for the fae to rest after being near to iron."

"You do look a darn sight better than you did when I found you."

She walked over to the bed with a trey. On it was a mug of coffee and some toasted bread with butter.

"Hungry? If not please don't worry. I just didn't want you to go hungry."

His eyes softened and he smiled weakly "That's very kind of you, Sarah… I am hungry, but-"when he saw her look down at the trey of food worriedly he wished he could take back his words. It would almost be worth the iron poisoning to see her smile.

"If you're worried about the food, don't be. I… cooked the bread over the fire and buttered it with a plastic knife… the water was boiled over the fire too. It took ages."

Jareth gazed at her for a moment, looking truly touched.

"That's an awful lot of effort for someone you don't like"

"Who said I didn't like you?" she blushed as she realized how that sounded "I mean, you're not that bad."

He grinned "I thought you hated me…"

"I wouldn't have saved your ass if I had hated you."

"You do love the word ass, don't you?"

She blushed darkly. "Bad habit."

He chuckled weakly before his expression became serious once more. "I just thought… Given our past"

"Oh, I'm still mad at you about that."

"Ah"

"But that doesn't mean I hate you. I don't take the word hate lightly."

"But you're still angry about me taking Toby? Even though it's been seven years and you did ask me to take him after all,"

"I also asked for him back and that didn't make any difference."

"Actually, it did. I gave you the chance to run the Labyrinth and get him back. And you did."

"True. But you still could have just given him back."

She put the tray on the bed carefully.

"I could have… but what would the fun of been in that? Besides, I think we can both agree we learned something from each other."

She thought for a moment and then nodded. "Yes… I learned to appreciate Toby. We have a great relationship now… what did you learn from me?" she looked at him curiously.

"I learned that you fight for what you love… even if it means giving up dreams"

She was genuinely surprised at his response. She had expected him to say something about never saying 'it's a piece of cake' but he had actually mentioned something meaningful.

She passed him the mug of coffee which he took with a shaking hand, Sarah noticed this and looked up at him

"Are you cold?"

"I'm quite warm actually. I'm shaking because of what happened in the elevator. Being that close to iron could have killed me."

"So this is like… a reaction to being that close to death?"

"Yes… it's left me feeling weak and drained" he slowly lifted the mug to his lips, drinking some of the coffee. How had she managed to make it exactly as he liked it? Strong but with cream and no sugar.

"The medication you gave me has helped a lot, though. Without it, I'd probably still be how I was when you found me."

"I'm glad it helped. I was…really worried you weren't going to make it" she admitted

"I wasn't sure I would… so thank you. You have saved my life." He slowly took her hand and both gasped as their bare hands came into contact for the first time.

An electric-like current run-up both their arms. Sarah closed her eyes, trying to process what had just happened. When she opened her eyes Jareth was staring at her.

"What was that?"

"I'm… not entirely sure." he was telling the truth. He had never experienced anything like this before in all his long life.

"Perhaps it's magic that you're feeling. You did remove my gloves after all."

"But how does that explain you feeling the same thing when you touch me?" she asked, "I don't have magic."

Sarah had a point. It wasn't often that Jareth couldn't explain something, but he was at a loss for what this sensation was.

"I can't explain it," he whispered as he felt another shot of electric-like pleasure run down his arm and fingertips.

He quickly pulled his hand back after a moment and the sensation was gone. He found he missed it as soon as it had gone and wondered how he'd ever lived without that feeling before. He wanted to reach over and take her hand again but he resisted and looked at Sarah who was gazing at her palms curiously.

"Weird..." she whispered and then shook her head, turning her gaze back to Jareth.

"So, do you want to eat this?"

Jareth nodded weakly."Yes, please, thank you, Sarah. Will you help me sit up a bit?"

"Oh, er, sure," She set the tray down on the bedside table and then carefully slides her hands under Jareth's arms, he cried out in pain as he sat up, his chest and back were extremely sore. He wondered if there was any visible damage.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sarah apologized, thinking that she had hurt him. Jareth shook his head "It wasn't you, it's my back and my chest... It's so bloody painful," he groaned.

"Maybe I should take a look at it after you've eaten? It may need some ointment on it or something,"

Jareth nods in agreement, even though he detested ointment's that his healer back in the underground used to cover his wounds in."I'd appreciate that." He says, leaning back against the pillows that Sarah had plumped up for him.

"No problem. Now, have some food." She says as she carefully rests the tray on his lap. Jareth looks up at her, watching as she tucks in the blankets around him.

"Sarah, thank you, truly. It means a lot to me."

Sarah smiles, shaking her head. "It's nothing, don't worry about it,"

O0o0o0o0o0o

A few hours passed and Jareth felt a little better after having something to eat. Sarah had come and taken away the tray of half-eaten toast, and Jareth had somehow managed to fall asleep again but this time in an upright position.

When he woke a few hours later he wasn't surprised to find Sarah sat in the armchair by her vanity, patiently waiting for him to wake up.

He shifted a bit and the rustle of the blankets drew her attention to him. She offered him a little smile before she stood and made her way over to him.

"Ready for me to take a look at your back?" she asked softly.

"Mm... yes, I suppose now is as good a time as any." His voice was slightly croaky from his sleepy state.

"I... um...guess we had better remove your shirt?"

Jareth knew that removing his shirt would be painful for him, but he knew Sarah couldn't tend to his wounds properly unless it was removed, so gratefully he nodded to her. "Yes, I think that is best,"

Sarah nervously reached over and helped him remove his shirt, which she noticed was dirty, bloody and ragged.

Sarah gazed upon Jareth's now bare upper body. She was shocked to see the huge purple bruises covering his chest and ribs. He also had a rather large cut across his shoulder.

She covered her mouth in shock at the state of him. "Oh, my god..."

Jareth looked down and was surprised to see that his body was bruised, bloody and dirty. How embarrassing! He'd always been told that he had incredible structure and skin, and yet now he looked awful!

When he didn't speak, and Sarah noticed his humiliated expression, she spoke softly. "Don't worry, we'll get you better in no time..."

Jareth said nothing as Sarah gently began to clean the wounds on his chest. He hissed in pain when she began to clean the large cut on his shoulder and took extra care when applying some ointment to it before she bandaged him up.

"Right. Now for your back."

Jareth looked apprehensive. "You've done enough, Sarah. The hour grows late, go and rest."

"No, you need help. Please, let me take a look?"

Jareth sighed but turned slightly, with effort, so that she could look at his back.

Sarah was silent as she carefully washed the dry blood away with the flannel then she carefully cleaned the bruise on his rib and he cried out in pain again. Sarah moved it away as quickly as she could.

"I think my rib is broken," he whispered, a pained expression on his face.

Sarah swallowed hard, nodding. "Yeah, it probably is... hang on, I know how to tell." She got up and walked over to her bookcase, taking down a small medical book off the shelf.

She scanned the pages over quickly until she found the page she was looking for.

"Ah, here we go." She came to stand beside him at the bed once more "Does it hurt around your chest area when you breathe in?"

Jareth noddedbefore she'd even finished reading "Yes, it hurts even when I'm not breathing in," he explained

Sarah leaned forward and very carefully felt around his ribs, checking for swelling. She heard Jareth gasp when she touched him, but it wasn't from just pain, it was from pleasure.

Sarah swallowed thickly as she felt the familiar tingle in her fingertips as she carefully touched his bare skin. She closed her eyes, trying to control herself and withdrew her hand from him.

"Well –" she cleared her throat, "Your ribs are swollen and sore, that means they're broken or fractured, only a real Doctor could tell which, though."

"Great. Just what I bloody need," he muttered sarcastically.

"It says here that it can take up to six weeks to heal..." she explained gently, watching as Jareth closed his eyes, his hand hovering over his chin.

"Well, at least that explains why I can barely move," he managed, although Sarah could detect that he was distressed by this news.

"Let me get you another pain pill..."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When Sarah returned with the medication and some water for Jareth, she was beyond shocked to find him holding her little red Labyrinth book. He was slowly turning the pages, his eyes wide.

"Where did you get that?" she asked irritably

Jareth turned to look at her and Sarah was surprised to see the angry expression etched upon his pale face.

"Where did YOU get this?!" he demanded. Funny how he could seem so frightening even when he was pale and frail, unable to move from the bed.

Sarah folded her arms over her chest "Well don't act like you haven't seen it before!"

"Sarah, this is important! Tell me where you got this book,"

"I've had it since I was a child! I don't know where it came from, it was just... always there..."

Jareth turned his attention back to the book, his eyes scanning over each written word.

"But... this isn't the same story that you used to read..." he whispered, his brows drawn low over his eyes.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Take a look yourself and tell me that this is the same story you used to read while playing dress up in the park,"

Sarah snatched the book from him, quickly turning the pages. She read the first page, fully expecting to read the familiar words that she'd spoken so many times as a teen, but instead, she was met with something very unfamiliar to her.

"But..." she turned to the next page, reading through it quickly before she turned the next. When she was once again met with unfamiliar words, she looked at him. "This doesn't make any sense..."

Jareth looked back at her, a hopeless look in his eyes. "No, Sarah, unfortunately, it ALL makes sense..."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **_A new chapter update! Wow. I've been a busy bee today! I've already uploaded an extra-long chapter update on my other story 'I Wish' So if any of you are interested, please go and check it out! _

_This is only a short chapter, but I hope you'll all still enjoy it all the same. I just wanted to get an update out for this story today. Make sure to leave me a review at the end! ENJOY!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth. All rights go to the Jim Henson Company.**

**Chapter 4**

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sarah folded her arms, staring at the man in her bed.

"You had better give me some answers, Jareth..."

He sighed. She was right. He had to tell her what was going on.

"Alright... sit down, this could take a while."

Sarah didn't have to be told twice. She sat carefully at the foot of the bed, folding her legs and waiting eagerly for him to finally tell her what the hell was going on.

"Let me start from the beginning... After you defeated the Labyrinth, Oh and by the way, you were the very first human to ever do that,"

Sarah's eyes widened in surprise. "The first?"

"Yes. Let me continue?"

Sarah nodded, leaning back, eagerly waiting for him to continue.

"After you defeated the Labyrinth the Council thought that I was weak. I wasn't even able to stop a human girl from beating my Labyrinth. Then the goblin's stopped obeying me..." He looked away for a moment, letting out a shaky sigh before he continued.

"Everything started collapsing around me, and I fell into this strange depression. I didn't take care of my subjects, I wasn't available to the goblins... I just kept myself locked in my chambers. I don't know what I thought I would gain from it, but I was too depressed to even care at the time."

Sarah swallowed hard, sudden guilt washing over her even though she knew it wasn't really her fault. She'd just done what she had to to get her brother back.

"Anyway... Terrible things started to happen in the city and the castle as I wasn't around to keep things in order. It got so bad, that a battle broke out...a lot of lives were lost that day. I tried to intervene, but as I said before, the goblins had lost all respect for me and stopped obeying me. I even bogged a few of them and it still didn't make them obey me. Anyway... to this day I still have no idea what the battle was about. Who was fighting who or for what reason, but the Council called me to the High Court after that day. They told me again that I was irresponsible, not even able to keep a few goblins in order. So... they took my powers away..."

Sarah gazed at Jareth in complete shock, he looked so upset, and it was no wonder that he was. having everything and every one turn against you must be awful. Especially for a King.

"Without magic, I began to weaken... to the point where I couldn't even defend myself... that's why those men were able to beat me up so easily. I was too weak to fight them properly." He let out a shaky sigh. "They sent me into exile. Not just from my own Kingdom, but from the whole of the Underground. I've been forced to live as a mortal for about a month." He glanced over at her and his heart was moved to see the unleashed tears shining in her eyes.

"Jareth...I'm so sorry... in a million years I never would have known that I would cause you so much pain-"

"I don't blame you, Sarah." He whispered, trying to reassure her.

"But it was my fault-"

"No, Sarah, you only did what you had to get your brother back. What kind of a man would I be if I blamed you for that?"

Sarah nodded weakly, grateful that he understood and that he didn't blame her.

"You're the only human I truly know here, that's why I came here... I just wanted to see you again." He confessed, "I thought that if I did, it would comfort me. You knew me when I had magic when I was powerful, you knew me when I was King." he sighed again, shaking his head. "I probably sound ridiculous."

Sarah shook her head "You don't sound ridiculous. Not even a bit. I completely understand how you must have felt. I can't believe that the Court were able to take away your magic and send you into exile."

Jareth nodded "Unfortunately, they are more powerful than you think. There are extremely powerful beings who oversee all that is going on in the Underground. They have the power to strip me of my title and my magic."

"But you're fae... you were born of magic. How can they take that away from you?" She asked, feeling confused.

"They can't. Well, not all of it. They can ever get rid of all of it, but they can stop me from being able to use it. That's why I'm so weak... a creature of magic, without magic... they don't normally live long." He said quietly, looking down at his hands.

"Don't say that. We'll get your magic back somehow, I promise." She said softly, trying to comfort him.

Jareth smiled at her. It really was sweet that she was already involving herself in his problems as though they were her own. He found it quite touching.

"I don't see how," He said, "I've been sent into exile and I have no way to get back to the Underground. No magic, nothing."

"Hmm... okay, so it's not ideal. But we'll figure something out. I promise we will. But right now we just need to get you well again. You can stay here for as long as you need to, Jareth. We'll do this together to get you back to your rightful place on the throne."

Jareth gazed at her, once again surprised by her kindness and eagerness to help.

"You're a kind person, Sarah..." he said softly

"Me? Pfft! Nahhh." She joked, making him smile.

"I do have one more question, though... How does any of this you just told me have anything to do with how my Labyrinth book has changed?"

Jareth sighed again, rubbing his forehead. "It's... hard to explain. Don't get upset, because I could very well be wrong, but you said the Labyrinth book was just always around, yes?"

Sarah nodded slowly, unsure of where this was going.

"Well... that makes me think that none of this was a mistake. What if that book was always around because you were meant to read it? Because you were meant to wish Toby away and defeat me and my Labyrinth..."

Sarah's eyes widened. This was actually starting to make sense. "Yeah... so maybe this was planned and we were meant to go through all of that just so they could take you off the throne."

"Exactly. But it still doesn't count for why there are new things written in that book." He said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Doesn't it? What if whatever is written in there now is what is going to happen next? What if we already know the outcome of everything because we have the book?"

Jareth blinked a few times, trying to register all she had said. "I never thought of that... you could be right."

Sarah smiled proudly.

"However that does make me worry. Because that means that we are being controlled by that book, or at least by whatever is writing it."

"Well, actually that's not entirely true..."

Jareth furrowed his brow. "Explain."

Sarah folded her legs. "Okay, listen. I read that Labyrinth book until I remembered every word off by heart, well, almost every word... But anyway, there were a few things in the book that didn't happen when I was in your Labyrinth."

Jareth looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah! Which means that not every written word will happen for sure. There's just a chance that it will. It depends on which road we choose to take."

Jareth nodded weakly. "You could be right. Perhaps we should read it?"

Sarah glanced at the little red book on his lap. Suddenly feeling afraid of what may be written of its pages. Her whole life could be written out before her, and she wasn't sure she wanted to know what was going to happen.

"Sarah, remember what you just said. Not everything written will take place... there will just be a chance that it will." He said softly, trying to soothe her fears.

"I know... I just don't know if I'm ready to find out what is going to happen to us both, ya know?"

"I do... but I don't really have a choice. I need to see what my fate will be, or at least, what it might be." He lifted the book and turned the first page. Sarah gazed at him, watching his expressions.

"Just as I thought..."

"What is it?" she asked almost in a panic, looking worried.

"Everything that has happened to me so far is written here in detail. Shame we didn't know that before I could have just passed you the book instead of having to explain." He chuckled lightly, trying to lighten the atmosphere but regretting it when his ribs hurt immediately after.

"What else is there?" she asked

Jareth turned the page...

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**AN: **_Mwahaha!... okay, I'm sorry. I really am but I promise to update again soon! Maybe even sooner than you think! ;) Drop me a review first! I want to know what you guys thought of this chapter! _

_Uploading on Bowie's birthday! We miss you, David. Thank you for making our Goblin King so magical_.


End file.
